teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amadea Stam
Amadea Stam or Dea for short is the current Huldra of the Stam Bloodline responsable for the Beacon Hills Nemeton after the passing of the former keeper, a man claiming to be her relative, Einar Stam. Personality Amadea is not an emotional moody person, in fact she can be downright emotionally detached but that doesn't stop her from get irritable when she gets bored. She is illogically optimistic and positive, even deep inside because no matter what she still believe that no matter what has happened, something good is always around the corner and the sun will always shine again. Frank, courageous and generous, She is prone to remain in her own world, deeply involved in culture, intellectual and creative pursuits, travel and even self-praise. She love her freedom, and tend to be self-dependent. Some of the qualities she prides herself on can make her tactless. Always for being able to speak the truth can hurt people and lead to embarrassing situations. Others may think of her as crude, boastful and unpredictable even tough she'd never admit it herself. She can be very instinctive and often act without weighing all the pros and cons of her action. When she's nervous she's are prone to get bored and may keep distracting others. This can make her lose focus in life. Biography One day seventeen year-old Amedea Stam starts to receive letters from someone claiming to be her distant relative under the signature of Uncle, he claims that “the Book” must be kept safe by their bloodline and he fears he may not have much time left. Despite feeling “chosen” she doesn’t find it likeable and starts to dig into her family’s past to find this new relatives of hers. After the migration to the States the Stam family tree behaves strangely and gives more questions then answers so she leaves it be. The letters keep dropping in and she does not know how to respond. She doesn’t show them to anyone else and keeps the matter to herself, thinking it might just go away. The letters do halt and she believes it has past when a man knocks on their door. He introduces himself as a Mr. Deaton and claims to be sent by the same relative. He shows documents to her parents confirming it all and soon the entire family pushes her to go with him back to States to met this relative before it’s to late. A plan for a year abroad is set up and before she knows it she’s on her way. She finds that Mr. Deaton is despite some strange habits isn’t a bad guy but he won’t discuss the confidential topics. When they land a long black car waits for them and Deaton opens the door for her into the backseat. He hands her his bag and then leaves her, claiming to have other errands to run there. Soon she goes through it finding all kind of material on her so called Uncle, a man named Einar Stam but what the material claims is true, he had been living for at least 200 years. The car arrives to the Stam mansion in the forest outside Beacon Hills and driver steps out and opens the door for her. He’s just a few years older her but doesn’t introduce herself. He, later known as Brett, leads her through the big house and up to the master bedroom where what once had be a man lied waiting. The wrinkles in his face looks like scars upon a tree’s bark. She is left alone with him for a while until Deaton returns with a potion slowly turning Einar back to full human. The rest leave and together the two of them go out into the wood she finds herself kneeling before a tree stump of such size she’s never seen before. He calls it the Nemeton and explains how it was his to guard but he failed it. He apologizes for passing the burden unto her. A small sprout grows from the massive stump and together they reach out and touches it as pain shoots through her and she sees Einar disappear into thin air. Her body appears to get torn apart, her bones cracking and her lungs burning. As she passed out from the pain swearing that she’d die in these damn woods but never the less she wakes up as the sun rises to begin the next day, her clothes ruined and her hair as a bird's nest with figs and all but her body intact. She searches her arms and legs for bruises, cuts, anything that would give her any kind of confirmation that she had not gone mad but finds none. She finds her way back to the house and cleans up. As she gets undressed to get in the shower she catches a glimpse of her back in the mirror and a high pitch scream escapes her throat. It was hollow. Her back was hollow. Like hypnotised she stares at it with wonder and disgust until she breaks the trance and awkwardly showers trying to think about anything else. Later she sits in his chair cuddled up with a blanket and a cup of tea terrified to look at her back with the journal in her grasp and sees new letters form on the front page. Huldra A huldra is a seductive forest creature found in Scandinavian folklore. (Her name derives from a root meaning "covered" or "secret".) In Norwegian folklore, she is known as the Hulder. She is known as the skogsrå (forest spirit) or Tallemaja (pine tree Mary) in Swedish folklore, and Ulda in Sámi folklore. Her name suggests that she is originally the same being as the völva Huld and the German Holda. The hulder is one of several rå (keeper, warden), including the aquatic Sjörå (or havsfru), later identified with a mermaid, and the bergsrå in caves and mines who made life tough for the poor miners. The huldrer were held to be kind to charcoal burners, watching their charcoal kilns while they rested. Knowing that she would wake them if there were any problems, they were able to sleep, and in exchange they left provisions for her in a special place. A tale from Närke illustrates further how kind a hulder could be, especially if treated with respect. Associated with religion, a tale recounts how a woman had washed only half of her children when God came to her cottage; ashamed of the dirty ones, she hid them. God decreed that those she had hidden from him would be hidden from mankind; they became the huldrer. Skills As time progresses she learns to handle the new power that followed the transformation. Her eyes becomes brighter when she uses her abilities and she has not yet learned to hide it. The Nemeton Bond allows her to share the tree's life force. *'Accelerated Healing' - The ability to mend the damaged anatomy in subjects. This is usually accomplished by use of psychic energy, the user's life energy, or even via blood transfusion between a superhuman who can regenerate and the subject that needs to be healed. Either version of this ability can be used to cure anywhere from paper cuts or broken bones to diseases that supposedly have no cure and otherwise-irreparable injury. *'Decelerated Ageing' - The power to age at a slower-than-normal rate. With the bond their combined life force keps her from ageing or causes her to do so very slowly. If the tree were to be harmed it would cause her to age rapidly as well. *'Mind Compulsion' - She has shown signs of mind compulsion, the power to control the minds of others. A sub-power of Mental Manipulation. Allowing the user to control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to their mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. *'Hypnosis' - To cause targets to follow orders by directly sending suggestions into the subconscious. *'Hypnotic Vision' - To cause targets to follow orders by placing them in a suggestive trance upon eye contact. *'Persuasion' - To cause targets to follow orders by dictating highly compelling commands. *'Pushing' - To implant thoughts, emotions, and memories into the minds of targets, making them think that it's their own, and causing them to act normally upon recognizing said information. *'Truth Inducement '- To make targets tell the truth. Relationships Amadea would be described a lone wolf, an individual who prefers solitude. She is introverted and prefer to works alone. In literature, lone wolves are aloof and emotionally unable or unwilling to directly interact with other characters in the story. A stereotypical lone wolf will be dark or serious in personality; they are often taciturn, and will distinguish themselves through their reserved nature. A similar concept is the lone wolf of a particular group, who spends enough time with a group to be considered a member but not enough time to be very close to the other members. Such people tend to not take part in the group activities or "get-togethers". In military or security groups, such lone wolves frequently act on their own accord, insist on working alone, refuse to work with most of if not all members of the group and/or go against the plans of missions/operations and attempt to complete said task alone. Name The first name'' Amadea'' is the Female version Amadeus, which is a theophoric given name derived from the Latin words ama – the imperative of the word amare ('to love') – and deus (god). As a linguistic compound in the form of a phereoikos, it means "Love God!". For this particular character it is not used as a expression of faith rather one of supernaturalness. The last name Stam is many of the European, specifically the Scandinavian, languages the equivalent of treetrunk. The main purpose of the trunk is to raise the leaves above the ground, enabling the tree to reach the light and survive. The tree can overtop other plants and shade them out. It also performs the task of transporting water and nutrients from the roots to the aerial parts of the tree and to distribute the food produced by the leaves to all other parts including the roots Quotes Trivia *Her faceclaim is the British actress Rachel Hurd-Wood. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females